Teach Me
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: Rin has been making lousy grades lately, so she's forced to have her brother Len tutor her every day after school. But there's more than Algebra on their minds. Sibling!LenxRin, One sided LenxMiku Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She instantly face desked upon seeing her grades. This was definitely not good. In her mind she pictured her mother looking at the small slip of paper before it burst into flames and she threw her daughter out of the second story window. Knowing her mother, she actually could see the woman doing that. She's been known to inherit her mother's short temper and violent resolutions.

"Rin-chan?"

Kagamine, Rin slowly lifted her head from the desk. Her twin brother, Len was staring back at her curiously from his own desk in front of her's. She closed her eyes with a loud groan and let her face land back on the desk. Len smiled a bit.

"Bad grades?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied, muffled a bit from the desk. The slip of paper slipped quickly from her hand, and into Len's. He whistled as his eyes scanned over each letter and class.

"Geez, Rin-chan. I don't think Mom's going to even let you out of your room this time. She might even go so far as to put double locks on your door, or bars on your window. Maybe put some big hairy guy in the hallway to make sure you don't leave." He said, amused a little. Rin groaned again, annoyed.

"Let me guess, Len-kun, you got A's and B's?" Rin asked, still having her face connected to the desk. Len said nothing, but sighed. Rin lifted her head from the desk at this, raising a brow.

"I'm not as perfect as you seem to think, Rin-chan." He said, toying with a bit of his blonde hair that had fallen out of the tight ponytail he usually wore it in. It took him a minute to realize what that meant: he needed to fix his ponytail. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I don't think you're _perfect_, Len-kun. You're just...better than me at things that require a lot of long-term thinking.....And numbers." Rin said, looking at the large F next to the word "Geometry."

"Well you're better at things that don't require those sorts of things. You have an A in both P.E and Drama, and if you'd take chorus like I keep telling you you should, you'd probably have an A in there too." Len said, pulling the black rubber band from his hair.

Rin, who had some smart comeback, was now struck silent. All she could do was sit there like an idiot at the sight of her brother with his hair down. The honey blonde locks looked soft to the touch, and barely brushed the boy's shoulders. From where she sat she could smell the banana scented shampoo he used in it. She felt a sudden urge to run her fingers through it.

_He looks so hot with his hair down._ She instantly thought.

Len, oblivious to these thoughts, combed his fingers through his hair a few times before begining to form the high ponytail once again. He hummed a random tune as he did so. Unconsciously, he chewed on the band between his teeth, until it was wrapped around his wrist and then pulled into his hair. He brushed his bangs out of his face before looking back at his sister.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked with a laugh. Rin had that deer in headlights look. Suddenly her eyes widened a bit and she shook her head, clearing her mind.

"N-nothing." She said, placing her face back onto the desk to hide her burning cheeks. She really needed to get a control on her feelings. Or make them go away. Liking your own brother like that isn't right in the first place. Rin didn't know how much sin she was committing for having fallen in _love_ with her own brother.

* * *

"How many times do you want me to apologize?!" Rin shouted, becoming quite annoyed with the argument.

"I don't want an apology, Rin!" Her mother replied in the same volume. "I want you to start paying some damned attention in class!" Rin opened her mouth to reply that she was indeed paying some damned attention, but decided against it and let herself drop into the dining table chair with a pout. Kagamine, Zumi pressed the report card to her face as if she was trying to smother herself with it. It reminded Rin of pressing your face into a pillow to scream into it. Finally the paper dropped, but whatever it had done, it hadn't softened Zumi's hard expression.

"I'm tired of all these bad grades." The white haired woman said. "This is the fourth time you've come home with these kinds of grades. You've said time and time again that you would bring them up, but if anything you've brought them down."

Rin said nothing but avoided eye contact with her mother. Didn't she know that Rin was already yelling at herself?

"It's hard." Rin said.

"Your brother doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Zumi replied, waving the paper as a sort of fan. Rin bit the inside of her cheek. Of course he doesn't.

"That's because Len is a genius." Rin whispered loud enough so her mother could hear. For once her mother had no snippy comeback. Icy blue eyes looked up to meet hazel ones. Her mother seemed to have frozen, with a far-off look on her face. A brow slowly rose on the teen's face. Whatever her mother was thinking it was either very good, or very bad. Rin would wager the latter. Especially when a devious smile lit up the woman's face.

Zumi pushed back a loose strand of snowy white hair behind her ear. Several other pieces were already pushed back, all coming loose from the usual tight bun she wore it in. Apparently it'd been a long day at work, and her daughter's failure in school wasn't helping her to relax.

"Alright, Rin, I'll make you a deal." The woman's voice broke Rin from her observations. The blonde lifted her head from the polished surface of the table, both brows raised at this point.

"A...deal?" Rin questioned cautiously.

"Yes, a deal." Zumi answered, pacing back and forth as she spoke. "You've been making bad grades lately, even though Len hasn't. You claim your brother to be a genius. If he's such a genius, I don't see why he can't be of some assistance to you. Plus it'll save me from spending money on some fancy smancy 'expert.' "

Rin had absolutely no idea what her mother was rambling on about, but waited patiently until the woman stopped pacing and faced her daughter with a smile.

"Here's the deal, kiddo." The white haired woman said, "Len is going to tutor you _every day_ after school until I start seeing some better scores on these cards."

Rin groaned in response.

"I don't _want_ a tutor, Mom." She whined.

"It's either that or be grounded for four months."

_**"Four months?!"**_

"Four months." Her mother repeated. "One month for every one of these you've brought home." She waved the red slip of paper in front of her daughter's face.

Rin bit her lip in thought.

_Okay Rin, let's weigh your options here. You've been grounded before. Not for four months, but you can at least handle that long. Or you won't have to endure the boredom and instead endure the sexual tension of having Len tutor you for four hours a day. __**When no one but the two of us are home.**__ I'm not sure if this is a win-lose or a lose-lose battle or what._

_Think Rin: Four days or Four months? Boredom or sexual tension? Staring at the wall, or staring at Len while he tries to make you stare at a text book? Deal or no deal-?_

_Wait. Deal or No Deal? Isn't that a television show in America? Can I get sued for thinking that title? Well I guess not unless the government has psychics working for them. Which they probably do. Maybe I'm paranoid. I did use to think there were tiny cameras in the wall of my room-._

"Rin?"

The blonde snapped her eyes up to the concerned face of her mother.

"Space out much? No wonder you have such bad grades." She said with a sigh.

Rin sighed as well, looking at the table. She supposed if she could resist this long, she could endure a little bit more.

"Alright." She said. "I take your deal."

"Excellent!" Her mother said, clapping her hands together.

Rin instantly felt regret over her decision.

* * *

**AN- Okay so....taking a break from _UL_ to write a little mature fanfiction. Wink wink nudge nudge. Eh? Eh?**

**Ok so really I'm being lazy...and I want to try something that needs to be in the M section....To at least see if I can write it. Of course I'm going to be blushing the whole way but ... x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Lawlwhut? Update?**

**So a little lemonesque scene thar but not to bad, eh?**

**Just a little bit.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Kagamine Rin, Len, or Hatsune Miku. I do however own my fanmades Shokune Taiyou and Tsuki.**

* * *

"Sure, I have no problem helping Rin-chan." Len said, placing his dinner plate into the dishwasher. Rin huffed as she did the same. She had been hoping that he did have a problem with it.

Damn Len and his helpfullness. Wait...was that a word?

"Good. I want you two to start tomorrow then." Zumi said as she exited the kitchen mumbling something about a nice hot bubble bath. Rin waited until she heard the door to the bathroom shut before whirling on Len with a pleading smile.

"We're not really gonna study, right? We'll just tell her we did and then I'll just pull up my grades myself." She asked. Len returned her gaze with a sly smile.

"Oh no no no no, Rin-chan." He said, waving his finger back and forth with each syllable. "We _are_ going to study. I can't have my dear sibling flunk her Junior year, can I? I would just be _guilt stricken _if I let that happen." Rin was not amused at the dramatic poses he was making. One could almost see the rose covered background behind him. He caught her eyes and lost his control, starting to laugh. He sighed and closed the dishwasher, pressing the button to turn it on.

"It's not just you who would get in trouble if I don't make you study. Mom would be on _my_ ass too. Then _both_ of us would be grounded, and we wouldn't be able to sneak stuff to each other like we do when the other gets grounded. You _really_ want to go four months without your precious video games?"

Rin bit her lip. No video games? Or Len sneaking in said video games for her? Hmm...

"Fine." She groaned, and threw her arms around her brother in a sort of lazy hug (holding back a blush). "Just don't over do it with me, Len-kun." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I prefer to be called 'Len-sensei.'" He replied seriously, but Rin could hear the smile in his voice. Without lifting her face from his shoulder she frowned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"..Maybe a little."

* * *

She groaned softly against his lips as they shared a very passionate kiss. Shivering slightly as his fingers trailed up her torso beneath the white tank top she slept in. His lips retreated from hers only to connect again with her skin, only this time her neck. Slowly trailing down, he paused at the junction between her shoulder and neck and bit down, softly with growing pressure. She whimpered, arching her back into him. Her breathing came in shaky gasps and sighs. Fingers threaded into short honey blonde locks, gripping softly as his hand moved farther up her top.

"Ngh...L-Len..."

"Rin....Rin...Rin.."

Every chant of her name rose the temperature of her body.

She gasped as the fingers of his free hand moved along her thigh, inching dangerously higher and higher.

"Rin..." Her brother moaned again, but this time he leaned up locking his gaze with that of his twin beneath him. "..you need to get up."

She narrowed her gaze in puzzlement.

"What?"

"You need-

* * *

**Rin POV**

"-to get up, Rin-chan! C'mon!"

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of knocking on my door. I think it was Len-kun on the other side, but I was too groggy to tell the difference between anything at the moment.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks as I remember what I had been dreaming about. I was even still panting from the intensity of it. As it hit me completely I shot up to a sitting position, my heart ramming in my chest.

What was _that_ all about?! I'd never actually dreamt about-

Ok, so there were a few times where Dream Len and Dream Me had a little make-out session but it never got to _that_. How embarrassing! I don't think I could even look at myself in the mirror right now! Oh, jeez.

I ran my fingers through my short locks a few times, trying to calm down, when the door to my room flew open. The back of it hit the corner of my dresser making a loud "BAM" sound.

"Rin-chan! Are you awake yet?!"

Well if I wasn't before, I was now. The impact of the door to the dresser made me jump so high I fell off the side of my bed. My bed was only far enough away from the wall to fit my nightstand in between so when I fell off I got squished between the bed and the wall. So there I am with my butt on the floor, my back against the wall and my legs hiked straight up against the bed with an enormous headache from my head slamming against the wall and who's to look over from atop my bed but Len-kun? What could be worse? Oh...right...he's shirtless.

"Rin-chan! Are you ok?"

I blushed heavily, trying to scramble from my awkward position and at least get my knees to close (at the right angle I could see Len-kun between them and that wasn't helping).

"I'm fine!" I said a little quickly. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.....Do you need help?" He asked, holding out his hands. With a sigh I grabbed them and managed to maneuver my legs off the side of the bed and onto the floor. Using Len for balance I pulled myself into a standing position.

"I'm really sorry, Rin-chan. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Are you ok?"

I wanted to glare at my brother. Give him a look that would kill. But...he just looked so concerned about me (and so suggestive sitting on my bed without a shirt) that I blushed instead.

"Yeah," I answered rubbing the back of head, "I'll be fine."

"Well, ok. If you're sure." He climbed off my bed and began toward my door.

"Hurry up and get ready for school, Rin-chan. I don't want to be late again today."

"Yeah, yeah." I began toward my dresser.

"Oh!" I stopped. Len-kun turned to me. "And pay attention today in math. We're going over it after school."

With that he exited my room.

Of course it had to be math....

* * *

I wouldn't really classify myself as a morning person...but after this my awkward dream and even more awkward awakening, I was pretty awake. Len-kun was always more of a morning person so of course he was awake.

It hadn't taken me long to shower and get dressed this morning. I really didn't like our school uniforms...

For girls it was a plain, short-sleeved, white, buttoned, collared blouse tucked into a bright blue plaid skirt. A tie or a bow in the same colour as the skirt was optional to go around our neck. I personally preferred the bow (It went well with the white one I tied into my hair). White knee-highs and brown slip on shoes. The lining of the ends of the short sleeves and the collar of the shirt were lined with the blue plaid.

For boys it was a white, button up short sleeved shirt that also had the plaid design on the ends of the sleeves and collar, tucked into a navy blue pair of pants. Boys could either have a white or brown belt (Len-kun had a white one I'd noticed). The shoes were the same brown slip-ons. The boy's tie was the blue plaid pattern.

Len-kun sighed and placed his hands behind his head as we walked down the side walk.

"It's nice out today." He said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah." I agreed, following his gaze. It was clear. Warm. A little bit breezy.

It was a nice day. But it would be ruined by the time we reached the end of the block.

That's where my personal mood-ruiner waited for us everyday to walk to school with us.

Hatsune Miku.

She was one of those girls who got everything they wanted at the drop of a hat. She was pretty. She was thin. She actually _had_ a chest....Unlike me.

And...she was my brother's girlfriend.

They've been dating for at least a month now. Even before that I knew Len was crushing on her hard. I'd hated her since the day I met her. She had a younger brother too. Mikuo. He was nice. I like him. As a friend of course. But I have a suspicion he has a crush on me....It was weird he chose to go to school earlier than we did....

"Len-kun~!"

And there it was. The annoying high pitched wail of my enemy. She was waiting on the corner (and appropriate area), waving us over.

"Good morning, Miku-chan." Len greeted as we approached her. She smiled.

"Good morning. You're rather early this morning."

"Yeah, well. I actually got Rin-chan up for once."

"More like scared the crap out of me." I said dryly. Miku giggled and I wanted to slap her in the face. The only thing holding me back was the fact that I probably only disliked her because she was dating my brother who I was in love with....and shouldn't be in love with. But I was.

Otherwise....she would be in trouble.

* * *

School was normal.

Went to class. Goofed off in the halls and at lunch with my best friend, Shokune Tsuki. Glared at Miku whenever I saw her. Hung out with Len-kun whenever I saw him.

"So you want to hang out at my house, Rin-chan? I got that new game I was telling you about."

"You mean the one where you walk in on a monster having a threesome with two other monsters? And then you hide in the closet?"

"Yeah, that's the one! It's soooo funny."

Tsuki and I were leaning against the gate to the school. It was after school and she and I usually waited here for our brothers. She had an identical twin brother as well. Taiyou. He was really quiet. I didn't know much about him. He and Tsuki seemed really close though.

"I wish I could, Tsuki-chan, but I've...got some stuff to do..." I said. She instantly pouted, rather cutely. The girl was kind of a loli when she wanted to be.

"But Riiiin-chaaan, I'm gonna be so lonleeeey." She whined, wrapping her arms around me before letting herself become dead weight. I patted her head with a smile.

"You'll have Taiyou-kun." I reminded her.

"He wants to study all night tonight..."

"Well it seems we have the same idea."

Tsuki lifted herself off me with a surprised look on her face. Her light blue eyes wide.

"_You're _going to study, Rin-chan? Really?" She asked.

"Well....I'm being forced to..." I admitted.

"Is it because of your grades?" She asked, accusingly.

"Mmmmmaaaayybeeee." I sang with a smile.

"Ugh! Rin-chan! What are we going to _do_ with you? Honestly!"

"Well....My mom seems to think having Len-kun tutor me after school for a while will do some good."

"Ohoho~ I'd love to be tutored by Len-kun." She said a bit suggestively. I stared disbelieving at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Your brother's hot."

I had to stop myself from saying 'I know.'

"Tsuki-chan!"

We both turned at the sound of Taiyou's voice. He approached us with a smile.

"Where's Len-kun?" I asked, looking across the school yard for him.

"He's asking Gakupo-sensei about something and then he'll be right out. I think he was asking about your school work, Rin-san." He replied. I could tell from his expression that he could already guess what I would be doing later.

"Len-kun is helping her study." Tsuki said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Ah. Was your mother not happy with your grades?"

"Not at all..." I sighed.

"Well...if you ever have a day off Rin-chan, let me know and we can play that game." Tsuki said with a smile. She then turned to her brother. "Ready to go home, Onii-chan?" He rolled his eyes and held out his arm, which she took.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rin-chan." She sang. I waved my good-bye.

"Those two look close."

For the second time today I jumped. Turning quickly I noticed Miku standing behind me.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" She asked. I huffed and turned back around.

"No." I lied.

"Where's Len-kun?"

"Talking to our teacher about something." I replied.

"Oh...."

She quietly took a step forward to stand next to me. I don't think she realized I didn't like her yet. Or maybe she did and she was trying to get on my good side. Either way it bugged me.

"So how was your day, Rin-san?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Fine."

"Anything interesting happen?" She tried again.

"Nope."

It was quite for a moment. Miku resorted to playing with one of her teal pigtails, twirling a bit around her slender finger. I had to admit..I was extremely jealous of her looks. I wondered if Len preferred girls with longer hair.

Wait..NO!

Bad Rin!

Stop trying to think of ways to look attractive to your _brother_.

I shook my head roughly with a growl and a blush. Miku looked at me through the corner of her bright green eyes, filled with curiosity. But said nothing. Smart girl.

"Sorry I made you two wait."

Both Miku and I turned at the sound of Len's voice. He was smiling apologetically. Tucked under his arm was a box that (no doubt) had a few text books in them. I inwardly facepalmed.

I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting, Len-kun." Of course I was talking about me. Yet Miku decided to chime in.

"Yes, Len-kun, weren't you raised better than that?" She said with a teasing smile.

"A-ah. Well..you see..I...." Len stumbled, obviously not expecting this.

"Relax. I was messing with you." I said before Miku could. "Revenge for this morning."

"I apologized for that!" Len said as we began to start home.

"Well...Maybe I'm just messing with you for the heck of it." I replied with a smirk. He sighed as Miku giggled.

The trip home was quiet. Which was normal. I didn't really like to talk around Miku. I didn't want to be friendly toward her. I wanted to hate her. Whether anyone other than me knew or not. I was pretty sure I was the only one who knew I disliked her...I don't think she wanted to talk to me either.

She and Len rambled on with each other, holding hands. Bleh.

When we reached her house, she snuck a kiss on Len's cheek before heading inside. I nearly tackled the bitch.

Even after Hatsune was gone, Len and I didn't say a lot. I think he was tired. I don't blame him.

I jumped a bit with a squeak as my cell phone vibrated in my bag which rested against my leg. I dug into it, ignoring a snicker from Len who found my squeak amusing apparently. I snatched up my little yellow phone and flipped it open.

_New text from: Tsuki_

I furrowed my brow in puzzlement, wondering what she could want. I clicked 'View now.'

_"Hey, hey Rin. __  
Saw the way you gave Hatsune the old glare-aroo 8D__  
Now I know what to get you for your next birthday.__  
Can you say 'Voodoo doll?__  
Or maybe 'Hatsune pinata?'_

_- Tsuki"_

I snorted in amusement.

* * *

**AN- Awesome points for whoever knows which video game Tsuki was talking about :3**

**And if you want to know what Taiyou and Tsuki look like...there will be some decriptive things in future chapters but I've also written a short summary on them in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really short chapter D=**

**I know. Just beat me.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Rin POV**

So...first day of tutoring. Not so bad. Len is actually a pretty good teacher. I actually got some of what I was doing.

"No, no, no Rin-chan you can't do that."

Well...I did say _some._

"Why the hell not?" I asked, frustrated. My pencil dug into the notebook I was currently doing my work on.

"Because," Len said with a sigh, "When you're multiplying matrices you can only multiply them when this one," he pointed at the matrices "has the same number of rows as this one does columns. Otherwise it's impossible."

"How do you understand this so easily?" I asked, trying to get my brain to focus.

"I guess I'm just smarter than you." He smirked. I frowned at my text book as he took a victory sip of his tea. We were in the kitchen, sitting at the table which was covered in papers (both crumpled and not), pencils, text books, several notebooks, and a calculator. Plus our two glasses of iced tea. We'd already been at this for about an hour and I was already starting to crack under pressure. This was so difficult. I hated Algebra 2!

"Len-kun, can we stop now?"

"We've only just begun, Rin-chan. Now try the problem again."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Here, I'll help you." He picked up a pencil and slid the notebook closer to him so we could both write in it.

He drew two matrices. One a 2x3 and the other a 3x2. He kept the numbers inside small for my benefit.

"Ok see since this one has three rows and this one has three columns, it's multiplicative. And the resulting matrice will be a 2x2. Understand?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Ok so we can multiply by taking this row," he circled the row of the first matrice, "and multiplying by this column." He circled the column of the other. "And then you add to get your answer for the first slot."

"O..k."

"Do you get it?"

"Yeeeaaaaaaah- no. No." I shook my head. He placed his face in his hands.

"I don't know how to make this any easier, Rin-chan."

"Well I'm sorry I'm so fricken' stupid."

"So am I." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, for clarification.

"Nothing...Ok let's try this again."

I groaned.

"Ugggghhhhh...."

"Are you going to do this the whole time?" He asked, placing his face into his palm.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"Complain. The whole time?"

A pause.

"Yes." I said bluntly with a nod. Len sighed and rolled his eyes. I don't know why..but I just love to mess with him.

"If you're going to give me a hard time with this everyday then I'll just tell Mom that I can't tutor you." Len threatened. My eyes widened a bit.

"Y-..you wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. I'm not _that_ big of a pushover." He said with a bit of a smirk.

"But you_ are _a pushover." I reminded him. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah I know. But only a little. And really only for you, Rin-chan..."

"H-huh?"

"I really only let _you_ treat me like a door mat. But then, who could resist that cute face of yours?" He smiled, opening his eyes.

Ok. I knew he was teasing me. I'm definitely positively sure he was teasing me. But I still felt my skin heat up like I was naked in a frying pan...._Naked in a frying pan?.._..I have weird analogies...

"S-s-shutup, Len!" I yelled throwing a balled up peice of notebook paper at him. It hit him dead in the face, causing him to scrunch his eyes a little. But since it was just paper it didn't really do any damage. In fact, he laughed a little as he pulled the notebook back toward us.

"Ok we should get back to work." He said, brushing stray eraser shavings from the paper. I was about to give a long, bored, groan again but he shot me a look that made me hold it in.

"I mean it, Rin-chan. No more complaining, ok? At least let me _try_ and help you."

I closed my eyes a gave a short sigh.

"Ok, Len-kun." I said, admitting defeat. For now.

"Alright so we'll try an easier one-"

"A-and just so _you_ know," I interrupted, "I-.....I don't intentionally treat you like a door mat...." I muttered. Really I had no idea he felt that way....It made me feel a bit..guilty. Len stared at me blankly for a bit, then silence making me a bit anxious. Then he smiled. I felt myself release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I know Rin-chan. It's just your nature. I'm kind of used to it." My nature? My nature....He thinks my nature is to be a mannerless bitch? Oh jeez...

"Is that why you like girls like Miku?" I heard myself ask before I knew it. If it wouldn't look suspicious I would have slapped my hand over my mouth. Instead I just internally ran myself over with a Road Roller.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked, I think honestly curious.

"Well you know....She's so..._passive_." I chose the nicest word I could think of. "She doesn't really..._assert_ herself."

"Hmmm...Well yeah I guess she's like that...But to answer your question, no. I don't really like girls like that." He didn't? So why Miku then? Why not-.....Rin, I _know_ you weren't about to suggest yourself. Ok, yes I was...But I can't help it!

"I like Miku-chan though because...well..she's-"

"Pretty?" I interrupted. Cue the internal Road Roller again. I just can't shut up!

"Well...there's that. But she's a really nice person to be around...." He trailed off. Like he was deep in thought about something....I took a deep breath and again spoke without thinking.

"Do you think I'm a mannerless, selfish, bitch?" His trance was broken instantly by my question. He stared at me a bit surprised.

"W-what?! No! Why? Did someone tell you I think-"

"No! No! I'm sorry. That was a weird question!" I held up my hands, waving them as I panicked. How could I be so stupid?! I bit my bottom lip as he stared at me, still surprised at my question. But after another second he relaxed and looked back at the notebook.

"O-ok, well....No more changing the subject! Let's get back to work." He said a little quickly. I sighed and looked at the paper in front of me.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Yeesss....what?" Len looked at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes playfully with a smile of my own.

"Yes..._Len-sensei_."

* * *

After my 'lesson' had finally finished I isolated myself to my own room. The reason being that I need a little me time....and to get rid of my pounding headache. Math was never my strong point. I did try and at least pay attention, and I must say I did fairly well. When Len quizzed me I got 8 out of 10 questions right. Hehe. When he saw that, Len looked happy. Which of course made me happy. At least I was learning something...Something I'll never use ever, but...._something_.

Mom was happy with me as well. When she came home, she looked over the quiz Len gave me. My mother's not one to show usual affection, so when she patted my head and smiled I felt like I really accomplished something.

I also needed to get away from Len for a minute or two. I don't think I could make it another second without tackling him and having my way with him. What? You try staring at your hot twin brother while having naughty thoughts for four hours. It's not easy!

....I'm such a pervert....

But then I can't help that either....Hehe.

I wonder if Len has perverted thoughts?....I wonder who they are about? Pfft. Probably _Miku._ Because she's _so pretty_ and _so not flat._

With that thought, I looked at my chest with a pout.

"Why won't you grow, damn it? You see how much I love you? And you just take that love and you throw it right back in my face. Just _throw_ it. Don't you know that if you don't get out of an A size that he'll never notice me!" I placed my hands over each of my breasts. "So cut me some slack here."

"Ahem..."

For the third time in the same freakin' day I jumped. Snatching my hands off my chest I snapped my head to my open doorway. Know who was at my door? Three guesses and the first two don't count....

"You know I've heard about talking to yourself...but I think you brought that to a new level, Rin-chan." Len said with a laugh. I blushed the hardest I've ever blushed. When I was talking I didn't say Len right? I said 'him.' ....I think.

"Well...I-...Uh...Y-your _face_ brought it to a new level." He smiled.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"_Neither does your face!_" I said walking into my bathroom and shutting the door.

"You know my face is the same as _your_ face!" He shouted so I could hear him.

...Damnit.

* * *

**AN- I am a silly bitch.**

**That whole 'You see how much I love you?' bit actually came from a personal moment in my life...I wasn't talking to my chest though xD I was talking to my laptop and my mom was like: .__.;  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**An- I told you I was working on this xD  
I don't lie, son! -shot-**

**

* * *

**Hatsune Miku slowly rose from her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a soft yawn. Beside her, on her nightstand was a digital alarm clock that at the moment was playing one of the latest songs from the hottest pop idol Shion Kaito. It was usually his songs playing on the raidio these days...and what usually woke her up so early in the morning.

With a grumble or two she pushed the blue comforter off of herself and stood up from her bed, stretching her arms high above her head. She emitted a soft moan as she reached the maximum stretching point, almost standing on the tips of her teal-painted toes. After working out the kinks one earns from sleep she trudged slowly into her bathroom, conveniently joined to her room. Which was a good thing since she would absolutely _dread_ sharing a bathroom with her little brother. The boy was quite the litter bug....

Miku turned on her shower, turning the hot water nozzle a few more times than the cold, before stripping herself of her pink night gown. She let it drop to the floor and simply kicked it in the direction of her hamper. Didn't matter....She'd pick it up later...The tealette approached the sink, letting the shower have time to warm itself up. Instead she examined herself in the mirror, poking and touching the skin of her face and any other skin reflected in the mirror that hung above the porcelain fountain. Mostly she was feeling the marks and red splotches one acquires while sleeping, and checking for what could be on coming acne.

"Make-up is definitely your friend..." She muttered, not exactly liking what she saw in her reflection. With a sigh she stepped into the shower, wincing a bit at the heat of the water. Slowly she began to wash her long hair, using about half of a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo to cover all of it from root to tip.

"Hey! You gonna shut off that alarm clock, or what?!" She heard a male voice yell from her bedroom. She rolled her emerald eyes, placing her soapy hair under the running water.

"I like this song! I'll turn it off when I feel like it! Now get out of my room, I'm naked in here!" She yelled back, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"So?" The younger Hatsune called. "It's not like I'm interested in seeing _your_ nakedness!" Miku huffed, not pleased with this answer.

"Oh please, the way you are, you'd give anything to see even _one_ girl naked!"

"Doesn't mean it has to be _you_!"

"Get out!!" Miku screeched. Mikuo smirked to himself, realizing how he had managed to push his older sister's buttons once again. It was actually rather easy to do so, seeing as the girl had a very short temper. Accomplishing his goal for the morning, he obeyed and left the room, closing the door a little louder than necessary. Miku took her time finishing her shower, humming along a little to the songs that played from her alarm radio. Once finished, she thoroughly blow-dried her teal locks, and threw on her uniform before tying them into their usual twin tails. It was only when she left her room did she switch off the radio.

She skipped into the kitchen, approaching the counter and grabbing a piece of bread from the bread box before stuffing it into the toaster. As she waited for her small breakfast she took a seat at the table and flipped on the small television in the kitchen.

"How are you so awake in the morning?" Mikuo asked, stretching as he entered the room. He had on his uniform already, his school bag slung over his shoulder. His short teal locks looked a bit tousled this morning.

"Just lucky I guess..." Miku replied, flipping through the channels.

"Lucky...." The male Hatsune rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm off..."

"Why don't you wait and walk to school with me and the others?"

"Forgive me if I don't want to watch you and Kagamine-san making out the whole time." Miku blushed heavily, turning to her younger brother.

"We do not _make out_! W-we haven't even really kissed yet!" She said as her brother snickered. "Or is it because you get all tongue tied around Rin-san?"

Mikuo froze, a small blush coming over his face.

"W-what?" It was Miku's turn to smirk now.

"You've got a crush on Rin-san, don't you?" She asked, placing her face into her palm. "I mean....Everytime she's around you get _really_ quiet and find some excuse to leave the room...."

"I do _not_ have a crush on her!"

"Yes you do. You _totally _do."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not!"_

"Do _too!"_

"I'm leaving!" With that the younger Hatsune dissappeared into the living room, where Miku heard a loud slam of the front door. At the same moment the 'pop' of the toaster alerted her that her breakfast was ready.

* * *

Miku hummed to herself a bit, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited outside her house. Pretty soon Len and Rin would come walking down the sidewalk and then they would all be off to school. She tilted her head upwards towards the sky. The good weather they'd seen yesterday was definitely moving out to make room for a few dark clouds. They would most likely be gone by the time school ended, but for now it looked like a little rain. Len and Rin had better hurry or when the rain started it would only ruin her make-up. She was pretty sure Len didn't want to see that....

"Hm hm hmmm..Zutto koishikute Cinderella..hm. hmm.." She continued to hum, checking her wrist watch. They were running late today. Probably because of Rin. The older of the Kagamine's wasn't the morning person that her younger brother was. It caused a lot of problems for tardiness. Len would be on time everyday if he didn't wait up for Rin. Miku thought that Len spoiled his sibling entirely too much. She'd never even seen the Kagamine's _fight_ before. She and her brother fought _all the time_. Whether they were in public or not. It was so strange. She supposed it was a twin thing. While she and her brother looked remarkably similar, they weren't twins. Miku was a little over a year older.

Perhaps Rin was always stalling in the mornings on purpose...Oh yes, Miku may be a little slow sometimes but not when it came to social matters. She could practically feel the hatred in the air when she and Rin were in the same space together. Rin tried to act like she was indifferent but the sharpness of her tone in her short replies to Miku's attempts at conversation gave away the girl's true feelings. Miku didn't even know _why_ Rin acted the way she did. For a while they had been on good terms. More than good actually. They were close to being friends. But lately, Rin wanted nothing to do with her, and it drove the tealette absolutely _insane_.

Miku wasn't used to this sort of behavior from anyone really (except Mikuo but he doesn't count). She'd always been liked by everyone. Well to the best of her knowledge she had. Always had been careful to stay on everyone's good side. But apparently she'd struck some sort of nerve in the older of the Kagamines. But what was that nerve attached to? What had triggered it? Miku spent long hours trying to figure it out, with no avail.

"Good morning, Miku-chan."

The tealette jumped a bit, being snapped from her thoughts and her humming. She gave one of her brightest smiles to the blonde boy approaching her.

"Good morning, Len-kun." She replied, cheerfully. "Oh, where's Rin-san?"

Len blinked a few times, a blank look on his face. He turned around to look behind him, and scratched the back of his head, finding no one there.

"That's funny....She was right behind me a second ago-"

"RAWR!"

"HOLY CRA- OOF!"

Miku nearly toppled over in surprise as the missing blonde suddenly sprang from a few bushes that were settled in front of the tealette's house, and promptly tackled/glomped her younger sibling to the ground. The older Kagamine had a playful and almost feline smirk on her features, as she rested on top of her sibling's back. Len had barely managed to avoid a faceplant right into the cement, mainly because Rin had wrapped her arms around his neck when she tackled him. Len turned his head to look at his twin, a look of annoyance accompanied with a slight blush on his features.

"Rin, what the _hell?_ You scared the crap out of me!" He yelled.

"Payback for the other day, my dear sibling." Rin replied.

"Payback-? What-?"

"You remember...When you _threw _open the door to my room and scared me so bad I fell off the bed...?"

"For the last time, I apologized for that!!!"

"Well now I accept your apology."

"Rin-chan!"

"Len-kun!" Rin said, mocking his tone. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Rin with her feline smile, and Len with his look of annoyance. Miku opened her mouth to say something but shut it as Len let his forehead fall to the pavement. After a second or two his body gave a few little jerks. Rin's smile only grew wider.

"Hey, are you laughing?" She asked.

"No!" He replied, covering his mouth.

"Liar!" She said, beginning to tickle him a little.

"Ok! Ok! I am! Now get off me, you spazz." Len laughed, lifting his face from the sidewalk. Rin obeyed, getting up from her comfortable position and standing up. She smoothed out her skirt as Len pushed himself up as well.

"Alright, Rin-chan. We're _even_ now, right?" Len asked, dusting himself off.

"I _suppose_ so..." His twin replied, smiling.

"How'd you even get in those bushes without me noticing?" Miku asked, joining the conversation. Rin shrugged.

"Snuck in while you were off in Lala land." She said, looking at the ground as she spoke. Miku took notice of this and inwardly sighed. Here we go again.

"Well," Len sighed, "Now that _that_ awkward little event is over, shall we?"

With a smile, Miku nodded, lacing her fingers with her boyfriend's as the three started off down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Hey, Len-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to do something after school with me today? Maybe come over to my place and hang out or something?"

"Aw, I would love to, Miku-chan...But I have to tutor Rin-chan after school."

"Again?" Miku sighed, placing her face into her palm. She drummed her fingertips against the uneaten apple on her tray, enjoying the soft hollow sounds they made on contact.

"It's part of the deal. Everyday after school. Then sometimes even during weekends...It all depends on how mature Rin-chan acts during the week." Len replied, lifting a bite of rice into his mouth with his chopsticks. It was lunch time, and the couple were seated at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. It was really the only alone time the two got with each other, seeing as Rin had a different lunch schedual. Otherwise, Miku was absolutely positive that Len would allow his sibling to sit with them.

"And how has her behavior been?" Miku asked, not really interested.

"Decent. She at least stopped throwing paper airplanes at me." The blonde chuckled to himself, remembering how the last airplane had held a note inside it saying "Hey, Len. Hey, hey Len! This is a note! And now it's over!" At the end of the message she'd drawn a small smiley face. He'd given his twin a long look to which she only smiled innocently.

"So then you'll have the weekend off? So tomorrow we can do something together?" Miku asked, hopes rising.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see about it."

"Because we really don't spend a lot of time together...."

"I know..I'm sorry about that." Len said, sincerely, taking the girl's hand into his own. She gave his hand an understanding squeeze, but sighed once more.

"It's mostly because Rin-san is always around."

"D-..Does she bother you?"

"No....It's...Has she told you why she hates my guts?"

"W-what?! Where _ever_ did you hear that?" Len asked, honestly surprised. Girls sure were asking him weird questions lately. What with Rin's 'Why do you like Miku? Do you think I'm a self-centered bitch? What the hell does this formula equal?!'

....

Ok the last one doesn't exactly fall into the category but still.

"No one had to tell me, Len-kun....It's totally obvious that she wants nothing to do with me." Miku replied.

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We were...But now she just acts really cold towards me. I can't think of anything that I might of said or done to make her angry. I was hoping she'd vent to you."

"No. Rin-chan hasn't told me anything like that..." Len averted his eyes to his now empty bento, his brows furrowing in puzzlement. He hadn't noticed any odd behavior from his twin...But then again she and Miku never seemed to be in the same place very much. And when they were he was mostly keeping Miku's attention or not there at all. Maybe he should ask Rin if something was wrong....But that could end badly for him if she wasn't in the mood to talk about such things.

"M-maybe I'm just paranoid or something..." Miku stumbled, noticing Len's expression. He snapped his eyes back up to the tealette.

"No no. If you want me to, I'll ask Rin-chan about it?"

"No, please don't. I don't want to start anything with her if she really does dislike me right now. I'm sure when she's ready she'll tell me her problem and then it'll all be better." Miku gave him one of her bright smiles, and he nodded in reply.

"Alright. If you're sure." He said, lifting her hand in his own to his lips. As he lightly kissed her hand Miku blushed happily.

"So how was the first half of the day?"

"Oh, it was so weird. The second I sat in my desk it suddenly just fell apart!"

"It fell apart?" Len echoed, raising his brows.

"Yeah! Oh, it really hurt too...."

* * *

"Ne, Rin-chan. Is something wrong? You look kind of down."

Rin titled her eyes upward to the raven haired girl speaking to her. Tsuki looked down at her friend with a worried expression. Rin had been really quiet all day. That wasn't normally like her. The blonde sighed, lifting a bite of food into her mouth.

"It's just all this studying. I can't take it anymore." She grumbled. Her companion huffed as she took a seat next her, pulling her knee-length hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't be on the ground. With her own chopsticks she reached over and stole a bit of egg from Rin's bento.

"Well it's all for your own good, Rin-chan. You'll thank your mother and Len-kun for this when you win the Nobel Peace Prize later in life."

"Pffft. Yeah right." Rin scoffed. Tsuki grinned and gently patted the other's head, careful to avoid messing up her bow. The two were sitting outside for their lunch. They were set out behind of the brick wall around the school that was only two or three feet high. Rin felt a little uneasy with the clouds overhead but Tsuki assured her it was just clouds and no rain.

"So, Tsuki-chan, do you want to hang out this weekend or something? I absolutely need to get out of the house. Oh, we can play that game like you wanted." Rin asked, looking to her friend. The other girl's smile faltered before it turned apologetic.

"Sorry, Rin-chan but...my parents are out of town, and they don't like Taiyou-kun and I to have guests over. But we can go to the mall or something like that." The raven said quickly, noticing her friend's disappointment. Her features brightened then.

"Yeah, ok."

"And while we're out we can look for that Hatsune pinata I promised!" Rin snorted into her bento.

"Ah, you know me too well, Tsuki-chan....Is it really that noticable that I hate her?"

"Mmm...Well not entirely but people who know you can probably tell. You're lacking in your ninja skills. You need to train more."

"How can I train when Len-kun's stuffing my head with algebra equations and history lessons?" Rin asked, with a smile. Honestly her head _felt_ stuffed. She wasn't used to recieving all this knowledge in short amounts of time. It might be easy for her twin but for her it was only proving to give her a head ache. When she had told Len this directly he'd only laughed and told her that it was growing pains as a joke.

_Growing pains my ass...._ She thought bitterly.

Tsuki sighed and shook her head.

"Rin, Rin, Rin....How can you not see how lucky you are?"

"What?"

"You have _Len-kun_ tutoring you. Most girls here would kill each other for that. And you get it free."

"Yeah, because he's my _brother_."

"So? You like him anyway, don't you?" Tsuki replied, as if it were a normal response. Rin, on the other hand began to choke on her lunch. Her bento fell off of her lap and onto the grass.

"_What?!_" She hissed, her azure eyes widened dramatically. "What did you say?!"

"It's not a big deal, Rin-chan. I don't care that you have a crush on Len-kun." The raven shrugged. Rin stared at her, mouth slightly open, blushing.

"I do _not_! That's...That's just sick!"

"Rin-chan...You can't lie to me." Tsuki smiled, poking her friend on the forehead. Rin took a deep breath and turned to look forward rather than at the other, or what was left of her lunch on the ground.

"...How did you know?"

"It's like you said, Rin-chan. I know you too well...Plus sometimes you stare at him....for long amounts of time."

"You _better_ not tell anyone."

"Why would I want to do that? It would hurt you and I don't want that. You're my friend, not someone I want to embarrass....Now Hatsune on the other hand..." Tsuki giggled mischievously.

"What?" Rin asked, curious. She turned back to face the raven who by now had a sly smile on her lips.

"Let's just say she had a bumpy morning...."

"...You did the desk thing, didn't you?"

"Maaaaybe."

"You're an evil genius."

"You love me anyway. So...Hatsune pinata?"

"Hatsune pinata." Rin agreed, with a nod.

* * *

"Ok...We're done now.."

"R-really?"

"...Yeah?"

"Thank GOD!" Rin threw up her hands in joy, tossing her pencil in the process. It landed near the fridge and threatened to roll right under it. Len gave his twin a few silent looks, before turning away from her to hide his smile.

"What?" She asked, giving him a pout.

"You act like I'm torturing you or something...." He replied, pulling up all the notebooks and stacking them together. Rin huffed.

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Well...nyah." Rin stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest. Len laughed to himself. "So....Len-kun.....There's no lesson tomorrow, right?"

"Ummmm....." Len hummed, prolonging his twins answer. "Nah. I guess you've been good enough. I have plans anyway."

"What a coindi-dink, so do I."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Tsuki-chan and I are going to hang out. What are you doing?"

"Nosy are we?" Len teased, giving her a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "If you must know, Miku-chan and I are going to spend some time together."

"E-eh?!"

"Is that so surprising?" Rin gave him a long, and serious look. It made the younger male feel a little self conscious the way she looked. Finally she turned away, standing up from the table. Len, shrugging, picked up the stack of notebooks, ready to carry them to his room.

"Alright, Len-kun, but if she comes back pregnant, I'll run you over with a Road Roller." Rin said, and left the room.

"WHAT?!" Len exclaimed, staring after his twin, letting the notebooks drop from his hands. From the living room he heard Rin giggle.

* * *

**An- FILLER! -shotshotshot-.....Or is it?  
Not really. Setting up for the next chapter x3**

**Once again it's proven that I include a lot of pointless crap in my stories.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**An- I made Tsuki such a creeper in this story XDD -shot-  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin sat up with a groan. Looked out the window. Flopped back down. She'd been lying on the floor of the living room for a few minutes now. Tsuki really was taking her time getting here. Given she lived a few blocks away but Rin was too impatient to care. Len had left maybe half an hour ago, saying something about meeting Miku early. Why couldn't _her_ companion be more thoughtful and leave early? Probably because she was begging her older sibling for a little extra spending money.

The girls had decided that they indeed would go shopping. Rin had a small fortune saved in her jewelry box from birthdays and Christmas, and planned to spend it all on whatever she found she wanted.

Rin lifted herself back up as she heard a tap on the window. Tsuki stood in front of it, outside. She was wearing a full white tank top with a black vest that cut off above her stomach over it and a short black ruffled skirt. Rin herself had chosen something simple to wear. A white skirt that fell mid-thigh and a bright blue T-shirt that hugged her body just enough, plus her signature white ribbon. The blonde scrambled to her feet, grabbed her house keys and jogged out of the front door, only pausing to lock it behind her. If Len came home before her, he had his own key to use. They wouldn't even need keys if their mother wasn't such a work-aholic. She worked every day of the week without stop.

"Goooood afternoon, m'lady." Tsuki greeted with a smile.

"You're late. What took you so long?" Rin asked, crossing her arms. Tsuki sighed.

"Taiyou-kun was just bitching at me for not finishing my homework before I left." She replied, turning and setting off down the sidewalk. Rin followed.

"I didn't know it was possible for that boy to bitch...."

"Yeah well....He's not as quiet at home as he is around people." The raven laughed, and pulled a small red box from the pocket of her vest. "Pocky?" She offered. Rin plucked one of the chocolate dipped treats and nibbled on it.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Um...I thought we could just wander around and see what catches our fancy."

Rin sighed softly, and tilted her head back to look up at the sky. The dark clouds from yesterday hadn't gone away. Instead, they only grew darker and more ominous. She shivered a bit and faced the front once more. If there was anything that Rin was afraid of, it was lightning. And thunder. Every time there was a thunderstorm she would be paralyzed, unable to do anything but shake and cry in her closet. But she had checked the weather and the guy on the news said it would only rain. Not storm. She would be fine then.

"Oh, um....I can't be out late. I gotta get back early to finish my homework." Tsuki said, giving an apologetic smile.

"A-ah..That's fine. I should probably do the same when I get home." Rin replied.

"Still slacking in your homework?" The raven stuck another stick of pocky into her mouth.

"Just a little bit. Len-kun helped me get most of it done yesterday."

"Speaking of Len-kun, where is that sexy beast?"

"He's-" Rin stopped, realized what was said, ignored it. "He's spending the day with Miku."

"Ah...I see..That would drive me crazy."

"You're telling me...." Rin rolled her eyes, slightly blushing as she remembered that her friend knew her deepest secret. Tsuki again ignored the awkwardness of the topic, or didn't even see it at all.

"I mean, if the guy I liked was out on a date with someone else, I'd go nuts."

"Knowing you, you'd probably stalk the chick all the way home and glare at her through the windows just to freak her out."

"I do that to people anyway. You know that."

* * *

"And a little mascara....and done!" Miku chirped happily as she finished her make-up. She stood back from the mirror and turned her face left and right to look. Yup. Definitely done. Even she had to admit she looked extremely pretty. She'd curled her hair before pulling it into the usual style, tying the twin tails up with deep purple ribbons instead of bands. They matched the ribbon that was tied around the waist of her white sundress, the large purple bow adorning the back. She'd slipped on a few black banglettes onto each wrist, and sprayed herself with some perfume that smelled like vanilla.

She brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled at her reflection. There was no way she was walking away today without at least a proper kiss. That was the goal for today. The tealette was tired of her friends telling her about their sex lives when she hadn't even gotten a simple kiss yet....

She bounced out of her room to the living room where her brother was lounging lazily on the couch, remote in hand. As she approached the couch, Mikuo lifted his eyes to her. Miku, in response, raised her brows.

"Tch..." He said simply, turning back to the television. Miku felt her cheeks puff up, angrily.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Mikuo replied.

"You said it with your eyes."

"Well if your listening to my eyes so much than why don't you tell _me_ what they said." Mikuo again looked up at his sister, this time having his brows raised mockingly.

"I can't. I don't speak cornea." Miku mumbled. "Just tell me what that look was for."

"Nothing....You just....look...pretty is all." Mikuo grumbled, turning back to the TV, slightly blushing at his admittance. Miku blinked a few time, surprised.

"Oh, um.....Thank you..."

"Yeah.....Well...Now that I think about it you look _too_ good."

"E-eh?" Miku was starting to blush now. Mikuo had never sincerely complimented her before.

"Yeah....You'll probably come home pregnant looking like that."

It was a minute later than Miku heard a knock on the door. Mikuo, however, couldn't hear anything seeing as Miku had flopped onto him on the couch, placed a rather large pillow over his head and rested her weight onto it.

"Damnit, Miku, get _off_ me! I didn't mean anything by it! Honest!" Mikuo's muffled shouts came from beneath the pillow. Miku scowled and gave the pillow one final push against his face before getting off of him in the most painful way possible. The male Hatsune gave a loud groan of pain as Miku's fist collided with his balls. She used this specific placement to push herself up from the couch, and straightened her dress. Mikuo's hands flew to his crotch, still moaning in pain as he tumbled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Demoness." He hissed.

"Ass hat..." She replied, slinging a purse over her shoulder. "Mom! I'm leaving!" She called, slipping on her white sandals.

"Alright, honey! Oh, and remember to start dinner when you get home. I have to go shopping later and might not get home in time."

"Alright!" Miku gave her brother a final glare before opening the front door to her home and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow, Miku-chan....you look....really nice." Len smiled as she blushed. He didn't look to bad himself. A deep orange T-shirt under a sleeveless gray hoodie, and a pair of black jeans that were a little on the baggy side and layered a bit over his sneakers. On his left wrist was a dull yellow wristband, and his mass of tangled blonde hair was pulled into the usual high ponytail. Shouta. But then again, most girls seemed to like the shouta look.

Miku knew she did.

"T-thanks Len-kun." She said, smiling.

"_Son of a bitch!_" The two looked towards the door behind Miku at the sound of her little brother's pained shout. Miku gave Len a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Oh! Rin-chan! Look! Look!"

"Oh that's so cute!"

"I know! You would look positively rape-able in it!"

"Rape-able?" Rin echoed, raising a brow. Tsuki nodded and held the night gown up to Rin's body. It was a long white gown, with spaghetti straps, lined with black and ruffles around the chest.

"Absolutely molest-able." The raven said, grinning.

"....I love you." Rin said blankly.

"I know. Now get your butt in there and try it on! I gotta see it!"

"Nah, if I try it on I'll want to buy it and I've only got enough money left to buy something to eat...I really want an ice cream."

"D'awww....Alright...But I get to play dress up with you later." The raven said, puffing up her cheeks rather cutely.

"Ok, deal." Rin laughed. "Now let's go get some ice cream!"

Returning the unpurchased items back onto the shelves, the girls departed the clothing store and instead made their way through the crowd toward the only ice cream shop in the marketplace. Luckily for them it wasn't very crowded inside the chilly building. A couple was sitting at a table near the entrance, cutely feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream. A mother and daughter were near the back, the little girl giggling and covered in vanilla. Then there was a rather odd man who stood in the back, wearing a large jacket with the hood pulled up as well as a pair of sunglasses, holding two ice cream cones in his hands.

"He looks suspicious." Tsuki thought aloud. Rin had to agree. Very odd looking.

"Total creeper. He must be hot in that thing." Rin said as she stepped in line.

"It's not even bright outside anymore." Tsuki mumbled. The girls purchased their frozen treats and exited the store, set for home. Both of them carrying several bags in their hands as well as their ice cream.

"I needed today..." Rin sighed, licking away at the orange flavored treat.

"It was really fun!" Tsuki agreed, taking a bite from her chocolate one. "Oh, what time is it?"

"Umm....about 5:30." Rin said, having some difficulty seeing her wristwatch over all the bag handles.

"Shit. I'm late. Taiyou-kun's gonna be pissed."

"Why?"

"He said I would be in trouble if I wasn't home by 5:00." She sighed.

"He's rather bossy."

"Mmm...I get used to it." The raven shrugged. The two walked home slowly, enjoying the other's company and taking the time to finish their ice cream. They laughed and talked about their day, making jokes about the strange man in the ice cream parlor who seemed to have a heavy love for the frozen dairy goodness. When they reached her home, Tsuki bade her farwell to Rin, asking the blonde to wish her luck from the wrath of her older twin.

It was when Rin had gotten half way down the street that she remembered that she still held one of the bags that Tsuki had requested her to hold for her. Rin looked through the bags as she reapproached the front door of the house and picked out the one that wasn't hers. She went to knock on the door but stopped when she found it was already open a little. Taking this as a sign that it was ok to enter, she pushed the door open and did so. The front hall was littered with the shopping bags that Tsuki had been carrying. Rin shook her head at the messiness of it all.

"You're late Tsuki-chan..."

"I told you I was sorry.."

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"You're too overprotective of me, Taiyou-kun." Rin followed the familiar voices coming from the Shokune's living room. Her azure eyes widened in shock as she peered in. Lying on the carpeted floor, on her back, was Tsuki, her wrists being pinned above her by the older male Shokune who hovered on top of her. Well well. No wonder Tsuki had no problems with Rin's secret.

"That's not the point." Taiyou replied, a serious expression on his face. "The point is, you've broken the rules. That means I'll have to punish you."

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Tsuki replied with a smirk. Rin crossed her arms and waited until the twins had sealed their lips together in a kiss before clearing her throat. Instantly they snapped apart, looking toward her.

"Rin-chan..?!" Tsuki exclaimed, her crystalline eyes widening.

"You sick, sick little moo-cow." Rin said, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Umm....." Taiyou looked between his twin, still pinned beneath him, and the intruding Kagamine. "This isn't what it looks like?"

He moved off of Tsuki as he spoke, letting her up.

"Oh, so you two _weren't_ about to make out?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"No." Taiyou said, bluntly, "We were about to fuc- OH!" He grunted in pain as Tsuki elbowed him in the rib.

"Shutup." She hissed, her face bright red. "You don't have to say things so bluntly."

"Well _she_ asked." Taiyou defended, holding the spot she had hit. His face also held a pinkish tint.

"Well, anyway Tsuki-chan this is your bag." Rin set down the bag by the door. "I'll see you later." As she turned to leave, she heard Taiyou sigh.

"You're not gonna tell are you?" He asked.

"I won't tell if Tsuki-chan doesn't." Rin smiled and winked at her friend, who sighed and nodded.

"I already told you I wouldn't."

"Yes well..now we can make sure." Rin replied, ignoring the confused Taiyou. "Bai-bai!" She called, exiting the house once more.

"I should have thought as much from her.." Rin sighed as she turned onto the sidewalk. She picked up her pace a little on the way home, feeling uneasy about the weather now that she was alone. It was a good thing too since it started to drizzle as soon as she set foot on the lot her house rested on. She had to unlock the front door so it looked like Len wasn't home yet. Rin went inside and dumped her shopping items into her room before heading into the kitchen. She dug around the fridge for a minute before deciding on a banana and orange mix juice box. When she closed the door to the ice box she noticed the large pink note that was magnetized to it. She tugged it off and read it as she drank her juice.

_"Kids,_

_I'm gonna be working late tonight. Don't wait up._

_Leftovers are in the fridge. Help yourselves. Don't stay up too late and _

_DO YOUR HOMEWORK, RIN!_

_-Mom"_

Rin rolled her eyes at the message and tossed it into the garbage. She had the house to herself for the moment. That was rare. It was so quiet...She shivered a little at the sound of rain from outside.

"Don't worry, Rin," she told herself, "it's just rain. The weather man said no storms. So it'll all be-"

She was cut off by a flash of lightning. The juice box dropped from her hands and dripped against the tiled floor.

* * *

"Ah! Hurry, Len-kun!"

"I really should just-"

"Nonsense, it's raining cats and dogs." Miku shouted over the sound of heavy rain. She put the key into the lock and opened the door before tugging her boyfriend inside the house. "You can wait until it lightens a little."

"I-I guess so." Len mumbled as she closed the door. He hugged his arms, feeling cold after getting drenched in the rain. Instantly he thought of Rin and if she would be ok with this sort of weather. Well if she was home she had their mother to seek comfort from, and if she was still out she had Tsuki...Nothing to worry about.

"Mikuo! I'm home!" Miku called, walking into her living room. Len followed, feeling out of place inside a girl's house. Miku got no answer from her call.

"Mikuo?!" She tried again. Nothing. "Humph...I guess he went shopping with Mom."

"That's helpful of him." Len commented.

"He probably just didn't want to see me when I got home." Miku grumbled.

"O-Oh..." Len sighed and flopped onto the couch. "I really do need to go home soon..."

"Well you can't in this weather..." Miku replied, taking a seat next to him. "You'll get sick..."

"Probably." He agreed. There was a comfortable silence between the two, the only sound being the pounding rain from outside. Len let his eyes wander about the room. It was nice, he liked it. It reminded him a bit of his own living room. He stopped when he reached Miku. She had her eyes closed, hugging her arms, shaking a little.

"Are you cold?" He asked, remembering his own temperature discomfort. She opened her emerald eyes and looked back at him.

"A little." She admitted with a smile. "But I'll be fine. It's just a little-" She was cut off as Len slipped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against himself. She flushed a deep red, instantly heating up her body.

"I-It's warmer this way...right?" Len asked, blushing as well. It was at this moment that Miku realized that she and Len were all alone in the house. She blushed harder, glad Len couldn't see it.

"U-uh...Y-yeah. It is." She mumbled, snuggling against his chest. She just might accomplish her goal for the day at this rate.

"I..really had fun today."

"Y-yeah. Me too." Len agreed, beginning to play a little with her teal hair. Another silence spread between them, only this one held a little more awkwardness in it. After a few moments, Miku couldn't help herself any longer. She took a deep breath.

"Len-kun?" She pulled back enough so that she could look at him.

"Y-Yes?" Len asked, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. Miku subconciously licked her lips, saying nothing. She felt herself getting nervous and the oppurtunity to chicken out was very tempting. She inhaled deeply through her nose; tightly shut her eyes.

And leaned up until her lips were against his. Len's eyes widened at the sudden contact. As quickly as it had come, however, it was gone. Miku pulled back after a second or two, blushing heavily. She cracked open her eyes cautiously, fearing the reaction from her boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry," She said nervously, mistaking Len's surprise for discomfort. "I shouldn't have- mmph!" She was cut off as Len returned her kiss, lingering a little longer than she had. Not that she minded, instantly kissing him back. Her heart fluttered as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. She snaked her arms around his neck, her body only growing warmer as the kisses gained added passion. It surprised her, how much hidden sexual tension she had pent up and not even realizing it until now. She parted her lips a bit in a sigh giving Len an obvious invitation, but before the invite could be accepted (or declined) the couple were interupted at the sound of a cell phone ring tone.

It was Len's. The cell phone in his pocket was blaring a song quite familiar to him. It was the instrumental version of a song that he and Rin had written and composed themselves a while back. So with the chorus of "Kokoro/Kokoro Kiseki" blaring it could only mean that it was Rin calling.

Len pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"One sec..." He whispered, holding up a single finger. Miku rolled her eyes and released him with a sigh. Len dug into his pocket, grabbed the phone and flipped it open before pressing it to his ear.

"What is it, Rin-chan? I'm a little busy at the moment....." He sighed into the phone. What he heard in reply made him regret his tone.

"Len.." Rin's voice sobbed into the reciever. Len's eyes widened.

"Rin-chan? Are you alright?"

"C-c-can you c-come h-home....p-please?" Rin sniffed, struggling to control her sobs as she spoke.

"Why? What's the matter-?" Len froze as the room lit up suddenly, followed by a loud crash of booming thunder. It seemed Rin heard it as well; she screamed into the reciever. How could he be so stupid? He'd been so..._cough_...distracted that he'd completely looked over the fact that a little rain had turned into the worst.

"Isn't Mom there with you?" Len asked, getting up from the couch. Miku narrowed her eyes confused and a little annoyed. She couldn't hear Rin's end of the conversation, but she could tell this wouldn't end in her favor.

"No...She's...w-w-working late to-tonight...._Please, Len, come home_....I'm scared."

"Of course, Rin-chan. I'll be home right away." He told her before hanging up the phone. He gave Miku an apologetic look.

"I have to go."

"What for?"

"It's storming. Rin-chan has a high fear of thunderstorms...."

"She's afraid of _thunderstorms?_" Miku asked, raising a brow. This was really getting on her nerves. It just wasn't fair. Rin could even ruin her time with Len without her even realizing it!

"Yes." Len said sharply, noticing Miku's tone. "So please forgive me for now Miku-chan, but-"

"You always put Rin before me." Miku cut him off, standing as well.

"She's my sister..." Len said, defensively. "She's scared and all alone right now. If she needs me then off course I'm going to her." Miku pursed her lips together, her eys narrowing in annoyance. She huffed and turned away from the blonde.

"Fine then! Go!" She shouted. She waited, and then gasped and turned sharply around when she heard the front door open and then shut.

Len had actually left.

* * *

"Rin-chan!" Len shouted entering his home. The living room was dark and it felt really hot in the house. He tried flipping on the light. Nothing. The power was out. "Where are you?! _Rin?!_" He called again, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He got no answer to his call, so he headed into the kitchen, looking under the table and (God forbid she be in them) inside the cabinets for his missing twin. She wasn't in here. All he found was a spilled box of juice on the floor. He headed into the hallway, pausing to check inside the empty bathroom before heading into Rin's room. She didn't seem to be in here either. It was strange since she usually sought shelter beneath her comforter, or in her closet. One time she'd even hidden inside her shower.

But this time she wasn't in here.

"Rin!" Len called again, entering the hallway once more. This time his call was muted out by another clash of thunder. That's when he heard the muffled scream coming from his bedroom. He rushed toward the noise, throwing open the door to his room. He nearly sighed in relief upon seeing the sillouette of his sibling sitting on his bed in the corner. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her hands held over her ears. Even from his position he could see the way she was shaking.

"Rin?" He said, gently, walking into the room. She lifted her head upon hearing her name.

"Len!" She cried, scrambling from her spot off the bed and into his arms. Prepared for this sort of thing, Len wrapped one arm protectively around her waist while the other began to softly pet through her short blonde locks.

"Shh. It's ok, Rin. I'm here. Stop crying." He whispered soothing words to her, trying to get her to at least stop shaking so violently. It frightened him how vulnerable she became during these sort of things.

"You're..." sniff, "..s-soaked." She mumbled, burying her face into his neck. He chuckled softly.

"I ran all the way home as soon as you called." He explained. Rin only tightened her grip on him, the sound of her slightly calmed sobs being the only thing heard in the room besides the merciless rain outside. That is until another crash of thunder sounded, even shaking the glass in the windows with it's intensity. Rin and Len both jumped in shock, the female Kagamine's crying building up again. Len made a move to pull back enough to look at her. At the first hint of movement, Rin hands gripped the cloth of his hoodie.

"_Don't leave me!'_ She whispered, looking up at her twin. Len felt a tug in his heart seeing her face covered in fear. Her usual soft blue eyes looked sunken, and puffy from her tears. With a softened expression, Len brushed his fingers over her cheeks wiping away fresh or still drying tears.

"Never." He promised, brushing back the locks of hair that dangled in her face and planting a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

Rin would have blushed if another strike of lightning hadn't of caught her vision.

* * *

**AN- MOAR KAGAMINE FLUFF.  
Do you guys still feel bad for Miku? She's startin' to sound like a bitch to me....Maybe that's because I'm writing the story A'hurrr.**

**xD**

**Dude I made like...4 or 5 song references in this chapter xD Can anyone name them all? :3 I bet you can't. Or can anyone guess who the creeper in the ice cream shop was? xD  
**

**By a show of hands who saw the Shokunecest coming? -raises hand- Gotta love Taiyou's bluntness.**

**Anyway, there probably aren't going to be a lot more chapters. Probably 3 or 4 more before I'm done. **

**And yes I nearly vomited during the LenxMiku bit DDDDx  
**

**Review please, or I might hold the next chapter hostage :3 -evilevilevil-**

**Next chapter: Things finally heat up between Rin and Len -suggestive eyebrow wiggle-  
**


End file.
